


Code HAWKE

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Aggressive Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some random Anders lookalike tries to flirt with Isabela. Based off a fan comic by S-Kinnaly:<br/>http://s-kinnaly.deviantart.com/art/Posessive-333007970?offset=0#comments</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code HAWKE

“You’re bullshitting me, Varric.” Hawke argued with a partial snarl and a partial smirk. “I am not bullshitting you Hawke!” Varric confirmed, “It was nearly the size of my head! I swear!!” But the usual smile that Varric wore on his face was replaced with a look of terror when he saw the man on the other side of the Hanged Man. “Uh oh…” he said, his feet already edging for cover, “What is it, Varric?” asked Hawke, unaware. “Obviously this guy wasn’t here the last time. Take a look, Hawke.” Answered Varric, pointing. On the other side of the crowded tavern stood a man who resembled Anders, except Anders had stubble, whereas this arrogant idiot didn’t. Anders also was sane enough to know not to flirt with Isabela, especially in a bar that Hawke frequented, especially when Isabela had such an anrgy expression on her face. “Hmm?” Hawke mumurured to himself, as if he was deciding this mans fate, before starting towards the man, while slowly drawing his sword, which began crackling with energy. “Oh shit…” Varric cursed, before screaming at the top of his voice, “Everyone! Code HAWKE!” while diving under a table.

The reaction was instantaneous. The barkeeper pulled a screen down so his bottles of alcohol were covered and slid under the bar yelling “Hold onto your butts!” while the majority of the patrons ran for the door. The smarter ones hid under tables or jumped through the windows, while Hawke kept walking towards the man who was flirting with his girlfriend, ignoring the pandemonium that surrounded him.Isabela recognized the level of beating-up that was coming and planned her escape route. She would commando-roll her way to Varric, who was crouched under a table, Bianca at the ready. Meanwhile, the idiot had continued his prattle about being a vigilante or something, and was unaware of the rage demon of a man that was striding towards him with a sword sheathed in lighting, a murderous look on his face. Once he reached the spot where Isabela and the idiot were standing, he slammed the idiot on the shoulder and snarled “Hey you! That’s my lover!” while picking the guy up by the collar with his free hand.


End file.
